El día R
by Helen Nicked Lupin
Summary: Remus sabe que su pasado es el que es, pero puede ayudar a que el presente de otro niño sea mucho mejor. Y Teddy demostrará que ser peculiar es maravilloso, solo los niños pueden ver la luz en las situaciones más oscuras. AU Post RM. RL/NT, Teddy y OC. COMPLETA


**Nota de autor: siempre me ha gustado profundizar en la licantropia de Remus. Gracias a ella, es quien es. Una persona empatica y de buen corazón. Tiene esa necesidad de ayudar a todos, especialmente a los mas desvalidos.**

**Aclaración: A Tonks se le llama de distintas maneras según sea su interlocutor: Nymphadora o Dora la familia (Andrómeda, Lyall, Remus, Sirius) Tonks todos los miembros de la Orden, amigos antiguos y en el ministerio. Auror Lupin cuando está de servicio o patrulla. A la hora de presentarse ante desconocidos, sea donde sea siempre lo hará como Dora Lupin. Eso no quiere decir que en algún momento puntual o circunstancia, se tengan que referir a ella de forma distinta.**

**Como todos mis fics, se pueden leer por separado, pero tienen una cronología que podéis ver en mi bio.**

**Los personajes pertenecientes a la gran JK Rowling. **

* * *

A los cuatro años fue la primera vez que Teddy Lupin pisó el Ministerio de Magia. Era un niño que para nada era tímido, pero esa mañana, rodeado de tantos magos y brujas extraños, se sentía cohibido.

Estaba sentado en una silla, en el cubículo de su padrino, con los pies colgando. Observándolo todo. Sentía mucha curiosidad por saber que era lo que estaban haciendo los magos que se encontraban en círculo, delante de un extraño objeto, pero Dora le había dicho que se quedará quieto donde estaba, o el ministro Shacklebolt haría que le denegaran el acceso a Sortilegios Weasley por desobediencia a la autoridad, algo, según su madre, muy malo.

Y como no quería quedarse sin varitas de regaliz o plumas de azúcar, siguió sentado en la silla balanceando los pies.

La puerta por donde había desaparecido su madre se abrió. De ella salieron una bruja de aspecto serio y Sirius Black. Este se quedó parado en la puerta mirando al interior, cuando Dora se acercó a él. Echó primero un vistazo hacia Teddy, para comprobar que el niño siguiera ahí y volvió la atención a Sirius.

Teddy ladeó un poco la cabeza sin perder de vista a los dos. Sintió como la bruja que había salido del despacho de su madre le revolvía ligeramente el pelo al pasar por su lado. Se puso de rodillas sobre la silla y se agarró del respaldo para ver cómo la bruja salía de la oficina junto a Harry.

—¿Preparado para registrarte como metamorfomago, cachorro? —Sirius había llegado al lado de Teddy.

—¡Sí! Porque soy especial, como mami.

—¡Claro que sí!

Cogió a Teddy en brazos y lo hizo volar como si fuera el personaje vestido con pijama azul y capa roja que salía en los tebeos muggles de Arthur. Dora llegó hasta ellos. Sirius dejó al niño en el suelo y se despidió.

—Bueno, ¿listo? —dijo Dora mirando a su hijo, tendiéndole la mano.

—¡Listo!

Salieron de la Oficina de Aurores, torciendo a la derecha, otra vez a la derecha y después a la izquierda y llegaron al Departamento de Registro Administrativo. Era el responsable de la inscripción de la población mágica.

El Registro de Metamorfomagos era uno de los más extraños de todos cuantos había. Era una habilidad extremadamente rara y en todos los casos se debía a que habían nacido así. Haciendo imposible que un mago o bruja pudiera llegar a convertirse en uno por métodos mágicos.

Dora abrió la puerta, haciendo que Teddy pasará. El niño miró el pequeño despacho. Lo suficiente grande para albergar dos estanterías y un archivador. Un hombre mayor, con bigote largo y perilla de color blanco sonrió al niño.

—Tú debes de ser Edward, ¿verdad?

—Hola señor Worbily —Dora ayudó a Teddy a sentarse en una de las sillas que había delante del escritorio, haciendo ella lo mismo en la otra que quedaba libre.

—¡Nymphadora, cuánto tiempo! Parece que fue ayer cuando viniste con tus padres. Todavía hay una marca en el suelo, donde te caíste con la silla —el señor Worbily sonreía mientras sacaba un pergamino del archivador.

—Si bueno...

—Así qué, este es tú hijo. ¡Es extraordinario! Dos metamorfomagos en menos de treinta años ¡Sin duda es inaudito! ¿Y cuántos años tienes, pequeño?

—Tengo cuatro —levantó una mano y le enseñó cuatro deditos.

—¡Fantástico! —asintió Worbily con la cabeza—. Sabes Nymphadora que, solo es obligatorio el registro a partir…

—De los once años, si, lo sé, pero no había necesidad de esperar.

—Bien, bien. Madre e hijo metamorfomagos. No se sabe por qué unas veces se hereda y otras no. Seríais un buen caso para estudiar —mojó la pluma en el tintero que tenía delante.

Dora levantó una ceja. No tenia ningún interés en prestarse a ello.

—Tengo curiosidad, señor Worbily. A parte de nosotros, ¿cuantos metamorfomagos más ha conocido?

—Solo dos. Veamos, ¿nombre completo y fecha de nacimiento?

—Edward Remus Lupin, 29 de abril de 1998.

—Nombres de los padres y estatus de sangre —Tonks dio un suspiro.

—Remus John Lupin, mestizo y hombre lobo —Worbily siguió escribiendo. Si le llamó la atención, había disimulado bien—, y Nymphadora Andrómeda Tonks, mestiza y metamorfomaga.

—¿Abuelos?

—Paternos, Lyall Lupin, mestizo y Hope Howell, muggle. Y maternos, Edward Tonks, nacido de muggles y Andrómeda Black, sangre pura.

—Vaya, que curioso. Ningún abuelo repite estatus de sangre…

—¿Eso tiene alguna relevancia? —preguntó Dora.

—Ninguna, pero sigue siendo curioso, ¿no? —el señor Worbily volvió a sonreír—. Apariencia física real.

—Pelo oscuro, negro para ser más exactos, ojos verdes con tonos avellana, tiene varios lunares, uno en la mejilla, otro pequeño en la comisura izquierda del labio superior y la cara con forma de corazón.

Teddy seguía sentado al lado de su madre muy obediente. Se balanceaba adelante y atrás y no perdía de vista el bigote del mago, cuyos extremos se enrollaban cada vez que hablaba. Dora le miraba mientras pasaba los dedos por su pelo, peinándoselo bien.

Worbily garabateo algo más sobre el pergamino. Cogió un sello de caucho y lo estampo con fuerza.

—Cuando haya pasado la pubertad, a los dieciocho o diecinueve más o menos, se le pedirá una descripción física nueva. Ya tendrá los rasgos definitivos, aunque en lo básico no cambiará. Pues, esto es todo. ¡Encantado de conocerte jovencito! —se puso de pie y estiró la mano. Teddy le imitó, se puso de puntillas por encima del escritorio y se la estrechó—. A ver qué pasa si decidís tener más hijos y si no, ¡esperaré ansioso a los nietos!

Dora no estaba segura si el hombre viviría para verlos. Se había levantado y agarró el picaporte de la puerta, cuando escuchó un pequeño grito, un golpe sordo y algo rompiéndose. Se llevó la mano a los ojos y se giró. Teddy estaba de culo en el suelo. Se había pisado los cordones, llevándose consigo el cuenco repleto de caramelos de café que había encima de la mesa.

—Vaya, me alegra ver qué ha heredado más cosas, Nymphadora —dijo entre risas el hombre.

—Encantada de haberlo visto señor Worbily ¡Vamos Teddy! —Dora levantó al niño del suelo.

Una vez fuera, Teddy empezó a saltar de un lado para otro.

—¿Puedo ir a ver a papi? ¿Eh? ¿Puedo? ¿Puedo?

—No. Papá estará demasiado ocupado. Ahora te llevaré a casa de la abuela —Dora intentaba sujetarle de una mano.

—¡Vamos! ¡Porfa, porfa, porfa, porfa, porfa! —sin darse cuenta su pelo se volvió tan rosa como el de Dora, manteniendo aun algún mechón oscuro.

* * *

En ese mismo momento, otro niño pequeño, de la misma edad que Teddy estaba apoyado sobre la Fuente de los Hermanos Mágicos, en el Atrio. Estaba intentando meter la mano dentro para coger alguna moneda. Miraba como la gente las tiraban al agua. A veces, los mayores hacían cosas muy raras.

—¡Eric! Vamos Eric.

Su madre se acercó a él y le cogió de la mano. El niño la miró y ella le devolvió una triste sonrisa. Fueron caminando en silencio hasta un hombre que andaba algo despistado.

—Tenemos… tenemos que pasar por seguridad y registrar primero nuestras varitas —dijo el hombre.

—Papi…

—No te preocupes hijo.

Se detuvieron delante de un funcionario que vestía de azul pavo real. En su mesa tenía un aparato del que salía una pequeña tira de papel. Les ordenó a los dos que colocaran sus varitas sobre la mesa.

La máquina registró ambas varitas, haciendo unos ruiditos extraños. Le dio a cada uno el resguardo del registro y les insto a que siguieran adelante.

—Esto, disculpe —Marcus Fisher interrogó al de seguridad—. ¿Podría indicarme como llegar al Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas?

—Cuarta planta. Coja los ascensores que están a la vuelta. No tiene perdida —respondió el hombre mientras estaba registrando la varita de otro visitante.

—Muchísimas gracias.

Marcus sujetó de la mano a su esposa y se dirigieron al rellano de los ascensores. Había mucho trasiego. Dentro de él no dejaban de mirar a las personas que tenían a su alrededor, como si escondieran un terrible secreto.

El ascensor de abrió sonando una voz enlatada: _cuarta planta, Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas._ Los Fisher salieron con cuidado y se quedaron parados mirando hacia todos lados. Había varios pasillos con distintas oficinas.

Una joven salía de una de ellas con varios pergaminos en sus brazos. Al cerrar la puerta, se le cayeron al suelo la mitad.

—¡Porras! —Hermione Granger se agachó para recoger los papeles.

—¡Señorita! ¡Señorita!

Hermione se levantó deprisa y se giró para mirar de donde venía la voz. Una familia se le había acercado.

—¿Qué desea señor? —dijo educadamente Hermione.

—Verá, buscábamos el… el… —parecía no poder terminar la frase.

—¿Sí?

—El Registro de Hombres Lobo —Marcus casi retiró la mirada de la cara de Hermione.

Ella los observó detenidamente. Se fijó en el hijo. El pequeño, de cabello rubio claro y ojos azules estaba algo pálido y por el cuello del jersey pudo distinguir parte de un vendaje. Se estremeció ligeramente.

—El registro se encuentra en la División de Bestias...

El gemido de la madre llevándose la mano a la boca no dejó a Hermione terminar la frase. Se atusó un poco el pelo y continuó.

—Al final de ese pasillo, a la izquierda. Hay varias subdivisiones. Dentro, pregunten por el señor Lupin, es el encargado del registro.

—Gracias señorita —Marcus hizo un gesto con la cabeza y se retiró.

—No se preocupen —dijo Hermione—, Lupin es un buen hombre.

Marcus volvió a asentir y junto a su esposa e hijo siguieron por el pasillo derecho hasta llegar a una puerta donde se leía **DIVISIÓN DE BESTIAS**.

Entraron y lo primero que vieron fue un mostrador en el que había una bruja con gafas. La mujer levantó la mirada cuando los vio llegar. Marcus volvió a tener que pasar por la tesitura de explicar a donde se dirigían. La bruja muy amablemente les indicó a donde tenían que ir.

Remus Lupin estaba en cuclillas delante de un archivador que tenía abierto. Estaba guardando varias carpetas dentro.

Llamaron a la puerta varias veces. Remus giró la cabeza.

—Adelante, puede pasar —él siguió guardando papeles en el archivador.

Los Fisher entraron algo asustados. Vieron a Remus detrás de su escritorio, agachado. Cerró el archivador con un golpe y se levantó.

—En que puedo… —miró a los Fisher. La vista se le desvió irremediablemente al pálido Eric. Patricia Fisher lo atrajo rápidamente hacia ella—. Por favor, siéntense. ¿Quieren un poco de té?

Remus estaba un poco conmocionado. Era el primer niño al que tenía que registrar. Desde la desaparición de Greyback, no había vuelto a haber casos de infección en niños, o al menos no los habían notificado.

Todos se habían sentado, Eric en el regazo de su madre, bastante más tranquilo que ellos. Remus cruzó las manos encima de su escritorio. Los Fisher le miraban miserablemente y no puedo evitar recordar a sus propios padres. Dio una gran respiración profunda.

—Soy Remus Lupin. Encargado del Registro de Hombres Lobo y de la Oficina de Apoyo —su voz ronca sonaba un poco perjudicada.

—Marcus Fisher, ella es Patricia, mi esposa y nuestro hijo, Eric... él…

Patricia empezó a llorar. Marcus se llevó las manos a la cabeza negando histéricamente. Eric se abrazó a su madre.

—Deben tranquilizarse. Están asustándolo —dijo Remus.

—Veníamos de estudiar las aves, como tantas otras veces, cuando apareció… ese… ¡Monstruo! —gritó la señora Fisher.

—No lo llame así, señora Fisher, se lo ruego.

—¿Cómo deberíamos llamarlo entonces? —dijo su esposo.

—Es una persona que ha cometido un error del que, si es consciente, le pesará el resto de su vida. Por suerte no recordará nada de lo que ocurrió —Remus quería pensar eso, que no había sido intencionado —Pero Eric no…

—¡Usted es padre! —el señor Fisher le señaló el marco que tenía delante, en el escritorio. En él había una foto de Remus, con Dora y Teddy en el jardín de Andrómeda—. ¿Se imagina que algo así le sucediera a su hijo? Estoy seguro de que no pensaría igual. Ese animal, bueno ese ser…

—¿No se hacen una idea de quién puede ser? ¿Tienen algún problema con alguien? —Remus estaba escribiendo sobre un pergamino.

—No solemos tener conocidos así —dijo la señora Fisher.

—Si los tienen, dudo mucho que lo sepan. No es algo que a las personas con esa afección les guste ir pregonando. Repito, ¿han tenido algún percance con alguien, alguna discusión? —intentaba hablar lo más suave posible.

—No. Somos personas normales, trabajadoras… ¡No es justo! Eric solo tiene cuatro años, es un niño bueno y amoroso. Pero ahora su vida…

—Su vida va a cambiar, pero seguirá siendo Eric. Un niño que ira a Hogwarts, que hará amigos…

La puerta se abrió de golpe y porrazo. Todos miraron hacia ella. Había un niño con el pelo rosado que respiraba costosamente, como si hubiera corrido una maratón.

—¡Papá! —Teddy salió corriendo y abrazó a su padre.

Los Fisher se quedaron asombrados con la repentina aparición del niño, además de por su color de pelo. Eric lo miraba, curioso.

—Hijo, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Y mamá? —dijo Remus.

—Venia corriendo detrás —Teddy levantó ambas manos. Se dio entonces cuenta de la presencia del otro niño—. ¡Hola!

Eric le saludó con la mano. Oyeron un improperio y apareció Dora apoyándose en el marco de la puerta, resollando.

—Perdón por la interrupción.

—¡Ya me he registrado, papi! Había un viejito con un bigote muy gracioso, ¿sabes?

—Eso es genial, hijo —miró de reojo a Eric—. Oye, ¿por qué no te vas a jugar con Eric, mientras yo estoy con sus padres rellenando unos papeles? —sacó varias plumas, tarros de tinta y sellos.

—¿Estás seguro de que te vas a quedar con él? Yo tengo que volver a la Oficina de Aurores, Remus —dijo Dora.

—No te preocupes, Dora —se levantó de su asiento, llevando a Teddy con el—. ¿Vienes Eric?

—¡Sí! ¿Quieres ser mi amigo? Por qué podemos ser amigos —dijo Teddy muy deprisa.

—Vamos hijo, vete a jugar. ¿O no quieres? —dijo el señor Fisher.

—¡Sí! Sí quiero —contestó corriendo Eric, bajándose del regazo de su madre.

—Pero ten cuidado con las heridas…

—Sí, sí.

Se había colocado al lado de Teddy. Eran casi de la misma estatura, aunque Teddy era un poco más alto y delgado que Eric. El niño no podía dejar de mirar su rosado pelo.

Fuera del despacho había un escritorio donde Remus colocó los botes de tinta y demás cosas. Acercó dos sillas y les hizo sentarse a los dos.

—Ahora quiero que os quedéis aquí, dibujando, pintando o lo que sea. Pero ni se os ocurra moveros. ¿Entendido? —advirtió Remus.

—Sí papá. Mami ya me dijo lo que podía pasar y no lo vamos a hacer —dijo Teddy.

Dora asintió satisfecha. Abrazó a Teddy, le dio un beso a Remus y salió tan deprisa como había llegado. Él entró de nuevo al despacho, no sin antes darle una mirada de advertencia a Teddy.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró, Eric miró un poco asustado a Teddy.

—¿Qué puede pasar si nos movemos?

—El Ministro de Magia nos castigará por _desobodedencia_ y mamá dice que eso es muy malo —en ese momento su cabello pasó a azul turquesa.

—¡Ahh! ¿Cómo hiciste eso? Yo también quiero —Eric estaba embobado.

—Tú no puedes hacerlo. Solo yo, porque soy un _matamamorfologomago_, como mamá. Hoy me he registrado.

—Yo también me registro hoy —dijo Eric, queriendo sentirse importante como Teddy—. Pero no como un, eso que eres, sino como un hombre lobo.

—¡En serio! ¡Mi papá también lo es!

Eric se quedó pensando. Según lo que había escuchado de sus padres, no parecía que ser un hombre lobo fuera demasiado bueno. Pero el papá de Teddy parecía simpático, así que no podía ser tan malo.

—¡Mira! Hay tinta negra, roja y verde —en vez de mojar las plumas en los tarros de tinta que su padre había dejado encima de la mesa, Teddy derramó un poco de cada color y los mezcló, llenándose las manos.

Eric sonrió y se remango las mangas del jersey. El brazo derecho estaba vendado hasta el antebrazo. Teddy no perdió detalle.

—¿Te has hecho daño?

—Sí —Eric miró hacia el suelo.

—¿Te duele? —Teddy le daba golpecitos en el vendaje con un dedo. Eric asistió—. ¡No te preocupes! Mira, yo tengo también —le enseño sus rodillas raspadas, las espinillas con algún que otro moratón y la pequeña cicatriz que tenía en uno de sus brazos.

Eric empezó a reírse. Su nuevo amigo también tenía heridas, que seguramente se hizo al ser un _matamorloquesea_, como el al ser un hombre lobo. Mojó una de sus manos sobre el batiburrillo de tinta y se la plantó a Teddy en la cara.

* * *

—Como les iba diciendo, Eric podrá tener una vida prácticamente normal, menos una noche al mes, y hoy en día hay muchos avances.

—Pero, ¿qué opinará la gente? Nunca lo tratarán igual, será un marginado y las transformaciones…

—Yo fui mordido a la misma edad que Eric —dijo Remus palideciendo un poco—. Era otra época, otra mentalidad…

—¿Usted es… un hombre lobo? —titubeo el señor Fisher—. Pero, parece normal y tiene una familia.

—Eso les demuestra que los hombres lobo somos personas normales y corrientes —dijo Remus con una sonrisa—. Es la sociedad la que nos marca como distintos. Por suerte, desde la guerra, las cosas han cambiado, aunque no lo suficiente.

—¿Cómo hicieron sus padres para...?

—Con mucho sacrificio. Desde que me mordieron, solo vivieron por y para mí, cuidarme, protegerme, ayudarme, intentaron encontrar alguna cura, pero obviamente, todo fue en vano. Nos mudábamos a menudo, en cuanto la gente empezaba a sospechar de mí...

Remus siempre sintió una gran culpabilidad. Sus padres acabaron teniendo una vida desgraciada desde ese maldito día.

—Mientras era pequeño, fue relativamente fácil controlarme, pero el lobo crece igual que el humano, y con once años ya era un lobo prácticamente adulto, agresivo y peligroso. Las lunas llenas comenzaron a ser más complicadas.

—¿Las transformaciones son tan, terribles como parecen? —la señora Fisher parecía que había ganado algo de confianza hacia Remus.

—Sí. No les voy a engañar. Al menos ahora existe una poción que, si bien no impide la transformación, ni el dolor, permite mantener la mente humana en el cuerpo animal, como si fueras un animago, reduciendo la peligrosidad del lobo.

Los padres del niño se quedaron muy callados, intentando asimilar la información. Remus sabía que todo esto debía de ser muy difícil para ellos. Solo imaginar que Teddy hubiera heredado su condición…

—Se llama Poción Matalobos y siempre tendrán un suministro mensual gratuito. Es una de las ventajas de ser parte del registro. Es una poción complicadísima de preparar además de cara.

—El hombre lobo que mordió a Eric, ¿cree que estaba bajo los efectos de la poción?

—Lo dudo mucho. Todos los meses se verifica donde se encuentra cada individuo, siempre que se haya registrado. Si alguno estuviera en un lugar que no debiera en la noche de luna llena, lo sabríamos. Así que, seguramente no lo encontraremos en ninguno de los informes que tengo.

—Quiere decir que es un hombre lobo descontrolado…

—Quiero decir que es una persona que no quiere exponerse públicamente y no le culpo. Por eso no se ha registrado. No es obligatorio, pero el poder obtener esa poción gratuitamente es un aliciente y la gran mayoría prefiere sacrificar su anonimato. Ese hombre o mujer no tenia la poción, seguramente perdió el control y acabó libre mordiendo a Eric.

Marcus y Patricia se veían algo incómodos, pero no asustados como al principio.

—Entiendo lo complicado que es todo para ustedes, pero es mucho menos terrible de lo que creen —Remus obvió el contarles que su vida había sido una auténtica ruina hasta hace relativamente poco—. Lo importante es que, Eric sigue siendo el mismo Eric y solo necesita que sus padres estén ahí para él. Todo lo demás lo irán superando poco a poco.

Siguieron charlando, mientras Remus rellenaba el expediente del niño. El señor Fisher le entregó el informe de San Mungo y lo unió al resto. Abrió un cajón y les ofreció unos folletos con indicaciones y pautas a seguir a partir de ahora y una ficha redonda, con un código, personal e intransferible, para poder recibir la poción matalobos todos los meses.

—Creo que, estaría bien que Eric pasara la primera transformación con alguien —Remus se había levantado, acompañando a la puerta a los Fisher—. ¿Qué les parecería si les pidiera que estuviera conmigo?

Sabía que no estaba dentro de sus funciones, y quizás se estaba excediendo, pero quería ayudar al niño lo máximo posible.

Los padres de Eric se miraron entre si.

—Ambos tomaríamos la poción, seremos como dos mascotas amigables —Remus logro sacar la primera carcajada real al matrimonio—. Será mucho menos traumático para Eric. Aunque no quiero que se sientan incómodos, si no les parece adecuado...

—Todo lo que sea mejor para nuestro hijo. Le estamos muy agradecidos, señor Lupin —dijo la señora Fisher casi entre lágrimas.

—No tienen que darme las gracias por… Pero, ¿qué? —Remus se llevó la mano a la frente.

Habían salido del despacho encontrándose con los niños en el suelo. Eric y Teddy se habían sobresaltado y se levantaron deprisa. Escondieron las manos tras la espalda, mientras miraban a los tres adultos con cara inocente, sonriendo. Estaban totalmente llenos de tinta, desde el pelo, hasta los pies.

—Se suponía que la tinta era para pintar en los pergaminos, no sobre vosotros —dijo Remus.

—Solo es tinta —la señora Fisher se agachó mostrando una sonrisa sincera, intentando limpiar a Eric—. ¡Tergeo!

No sucedió nada en absoluto. La señora Fisher miró extrañada a Remus, quien levantó los hombros.

—Ahora es cuando odio que el ministerio use tinta imborrable…

* * *

El mes había pasado realmente deprisa y la luna llena había llegado por fin. Aún faltaba para que saliera, pero Remus se sentía como si una manada de hipogrifos hubiera pasado por encima de él.

A eso estaba acostumbrado, los dolores siempre aparecían antes de la transformación. Lo que no era normal (ya no, desde luego) era la cantidad de pesadillas que llevaba sufriendo. Se despertaba sudando, respirando con dificultad y dándole a Dora un susto de muerte. Rememoraba una y otra vez su primera transformación. Esa noche en que sus padres tuvieron que encerrarlo por primera vez, solo, asustado, sin entender bien lo que pasaba.

Recordaba sentir mucho dolor, muchísimo y sangre. Despertarse y ver a su madre a su lado, pálida, ojerosa y con evidencias de haber llorado y a su padre frente a su cama, serio, ausente, como si le faltará algo.

Dio un vistazo alrededor del dormitorio, sentado desde el borde de la cama, para acabar mirando el libro que tenía sobre las piernas. Pasó las manos por la cubierta lentamente y lo abrió. Era un álbum de fotos.

Suspiró tristemente. Algunas fotografías se movían, otras, en cambio, no. Su madre siempre quiso seguir usando su cámara muggle. Las instantáneas mostraban a una familia feliz, en todas las fotos sonreían. Hasta aquel día. A partir de ahí, hubo muchos menos momentos y ganas de hacer instantáneas.

Cuando vio a Eric la primera vez, le recordó muchísimo a él. Era innegable que el caso del niño le había afectado demasiado.

—¡Papá!

Remus se sobresaltó, tirando el álbum al suelo. No había escuchado a su hijo llegar. A pesar de ser igual de torpe que su madre, a veces era realmente sigiloso. Se subió a la cama juntó a él.

—¿Cuándo va a venir Eric?

—Tienen que estar a punto de llegar.

—¿Qué mirabas? —Teddy observaba curioso como Remus recogía el álbum del suelo.

—Viejas fotografías. ¿Quieres verlas?

—¡Siii!

—Mira, aquí está la abuela en su cobertizo, pintando —miró a su hijo de reojo—. Has salido a ella, siempre iba manchada por todos lados —pasó una hoja y le mostró otra foto. Empezó a reírse—. Tú abuela tenía mucho sentido del humor. Solo así se entiende que hiciera una foto mientras tu abuelo apagaba las cortinas de mi cuarto, a las que prendí fuego de forma accidental.

Teddy empezó a reírse escandalosamente. Remus dejó el álbum encima de la mesita de noche y tiró al niño encima de la cama. Empezaron a agarrarse en una pelea de mentira. Teddy era realmente escurridizo y se le escapaba de entre los brazos.

Remus acabó mirando al techo, respirando rápidamente. El niño se sentó encima de él, apoyándose sobre su pecho.

—¡Te he ganado! ¿A que soy fuerte?

—Mucho.

Teddy se abrazó a Remus fuertemente. El niño subía y bajaba al compás de la respiración de su padre. Se quedaron así unos minutos.

La puerta se entreabrió. Dora apareció murmurando algo, pero se detuvo al verlos. Una sonrisa tonta se dibujó en su cara. Se sentó en el borde de la cama.

—Ya han llegado, están en el salón —susurró.

—¡Eric! –Teddy se puso de pie, saltando encima de la cama y salió corriendo.

—Esos dos se han hecho buenos amigos —ahora Dora ocupaba el lugar de Teddy.

—Sí, y me alegro —Remus hizo un gesto de dolor—. Dora, me encanta tenerte así conmigo, pero, me duele todo.

Dora rodó por la cama entre risas y se puso de pie, ayudándole a levantarse.

—Ojalá pudiera ayudarte de alguna forma. Esta noche va a ser… difícil para ti.

—Estás conmigo. No necesito nada más —le dio un beso en el pelo.

Mientras bajaban por las escaleras escuchaban a Teddy hablando muy deprisa. Cuando llegaron al salón, los señores Fisher escuchaban sonrientes al niño. Al verlos aparecer, se levantaron deprisa.

—Hola Lupin —el señor Fisher le estrechó la mano—. ¿Cómo se encuentra?

—Cansado, bastante cansado —dijo Remus.

—Eric también lo está. Lleva todo el día muy amohinado —dijo la señora Fisher—. Estábamos preocupados.

—No deben preocuparse, es normal antes de la transformación. ¿Le han contado lo que vamos a hacer? —Remus estaba algo nervioso—. Deberíamos ir preparándonos.

Los Fisher se acercaron a su hijo, que estaba sentado en el sofá junto a Teddy, leyendo los tebeos muggles.

—Eric, hijo, es la hora. ¿Recuerdas todo lo que hemos hablado? ¿Verdad?

—Sí. Tengo que ir con el papá de Teddy. Él también es un hombre lobo y me va a ayudar a transformarme —asintió el niño.

Patricia estaba muy quieta y callada. No hacía más que frotarse las manos. Tenía los ojos un poco rojos. Dora se fue con ella e intentó reconfortarla un poco.

—Así es Eric. Ahora vendrás conmigo. Nos iremos al sótano, que es un sitio donde nos podremos transformar mejor, más cómodos —dijo Remus.

—¿Van a venir mamá y papá? —preguntó bajito Eric.

—Lo siento Eric, ellos no pueden venir. Pero no te preocupes, seguirán aquí, no se irán a ningún lado.

—¿Y yo puedo ir? Yo quiero verlo —dijo Teddy.

—No. Tú te quedas sentado donde estas, sin moverte hasta que yo lo diga —le dijo Dora, agarrándolo.

Remus suspiró. Miró el reloj de la pared, faltaban unos diez minutos para que la luna saliera.

—No podemos entretenernos más, es la hora.

Marcus y Patricia abrazaron fuertemente a Eric. Interiormente no querían soltarlo, pero sabían que no tenían más remedio. Remus cogió al niño de la mano y se fueron dirección al sótano. Patricia hundió la cara en el pecho de su esposo, quien la abrazó.

—Hay que bajar las escaleras, ten cuidado, vamos, así —abrió la puerta del sótano y le hizo pasar.

—Está oscuro… —dijo Eric.

Remus encendió la pequeña y tenue luz del sótano. Eric le había agarrado ligeramente del pantalón y no dejaba de observarlo todo.

—Ahora tenemos que desvestirnos, porque si no lo hacemos, romperemos la ropa y seguro que a tu mamá no le gustará.

Ayudó al niño a desvestirse, dejando la ropa cuidadosamente doblada en un rincón y empezó a desvestirse él. Puso su ropa junto a la de Eric y se colocó a su lado.

—Escúchame atentamente, Eric. En cuanto salga la luna llena, empezaremos a transformarnos. Dolerá un poquito, ¿vale? Pero es todo muy rápido, no te darás ni cuenta.

—¿Va a doler? Mamá y papá no me lo dijeron —empezaron a temblarle los labios—. ¡Me da mucho miedo! No quiero que duela.

—No va a pasarte nada Eric, estoy aquí contigo. Además, eres un chico valiente, yo sé que lo eres —Remus empezó a notar escalofríos por el cuerpo—. Pronto veras a mamá y a papá.

Eric asintió y comenzó a gemir lastimeramente, él también estaba notando los temblores. Estaba comenzando. Menos mal que tenían un hechizo silenciador puesto en el sótano.

Arriba en el salón, esperaban en silencio. Tonks estaba sentada en el sofá junto a Teddy, intentando que se estuviera quieto. La señora Fisher se encontraba sentada en el sillón que estaba al lado de la chimenea con las manos cruzadas y sin parar de mover las piernas y su esposo estaba apoyado en la repisa, dando golpecitos con los dedos.

Entonces escucharon unas pisadas tras un gruñido. Un gran lobo gris apareció. Se movía inquieto y giraba la cabeza, sin dejar de mirar hacia el sótano. Tras dedicar una mirada a los demás, volvió tras sus pasos. Cuando Remus apareció de nuevo, no lo hizo solo, a su lado caminaba un cachorro de pelaje clarito que gimoteaba. Le acarició con el hocico, empujándolo suavemente para que se moviera. Al pequeño le costaba ir a cuatro patas.

Patricia Fisher se levantó como un resorte y salió corriendo, seguida por Marcus. Eric en cuanto los vio salió corriendo también, aunque se iba tropezando. Se agacharon y el cachorro se tiró sobre ellos, lamiéndoles la cara nerviosamente. Remus pasó por su lado y los Fisher le dieron las gracias silenciosamente.

Teddy logró soltarse de Dora y corrió hasta donde estaba Eric con sus padres. El lobito también lo había visto y dejó a sus progenitores para corretear con su amigo. El dolor y el cansancio parecía que se le habían quitado de golpe. Teddy le tiró de la cola haciendo que Eric diera un chillido. Acabaron rodando por el suelo.

—¡Cuidado con los dientes! —Dora se agachó y separó rápidamente a Teddy que, en ese momento, intentaba subirse encima de Eric. La señora Fisher se agachó junto a ella—. ¡Es peligroso! Podría morderle sin querer y tendríamos un serio problema.

—Vamos a tener que separarlos…

—¡Nooo! —gritó Teddy.

—No os separaremos, pero tenéis que prometemos que vais a estaros muy quietos, nada de correr, ni pelearos. Eric tiene ahora unos dientes que pueden hacerte mucho, mucho daño —dijo Dora.

—Y tú no quieres hacerle daño a Teddy, ¿verdad? —Eric agachó la cabeza ante su madre.

—¡Lo prometemos! Estaremos quietos.

Teddy se levantó y fue hasta el sofá a por sus tebeos. Volvió a tirarse al suelo junto a Eric y se los colocó bajo sus patas. Los dos se quedaron muy tranquilos, observando las viñetas. Teddy pasaba las hojas cada vez que Eric daba un gruñidito.

Remus había observado toda la escena muy quieto. Al final se subió al sofá, se tumbó, acurrucándose. Notó que alguien se sentaba a su lado. Levantó la vista y vio a Dora mirándole. Él se movió y colocó la cabeza sobre las piernas de ella.

Dora empezó a acariciarle la cabeza suavemente, entre las orejas y Remus fue cerrando los ojos poco a poco. Se quedó dormido casi en el acto. Esta vez no hubo pesadillas. Soñó con un cachorro que correteaba por un cobertizo lleno de botes de pintura, manchándose con ellos. El pequeño levantaba las orejas al notar que le llamaban. Salió corriendo del cobertizo y se dirigió hacia Lyall y Hope, que lo esperaban sonrientes con los brazos abiertos.

* * *

Normalmente, a los cuatro años, los niños solían tener mucha imaginación. Ya fueran muggles o magos, y pensaran que eran súper héroes que trepaban por las paredes lanzando telarañas o un intrépido domador de furiosos dragones. Todos creían que eran especiales.

Teddy Lupin y Eric Fisher no tenían que soñar con ser especiales, porqué lo eran realmente. Desde el día en que se conocieron, al que llamaron **_el día R, _**se convirtieron en un tándem inseparable.

Y estaban enormemente orgullosos de ser lo que eran. Dijera la gente lo que dijera. Pasarían unos años aún para que los demás se refirieran a los chicos como _el lobo y el cambiaformas, _a lo que ellos simplemente, erguirían la cabeza formando una terrible sonrisa en sus caras.

* * *

**Y aquí tenemos a un dúo que puede dar mucho de que hablar en historias futuras, Eric y Teddy. **

**En mi mente tengo muy clara la historia de cómo Remus consiguió el puesto en el Ministerio de Magia, y por si os lo preguntáis... sí, lo sabréis. Solo me falta escribirla. ****¡Reviews! ^^**


End file.
